DinnieWennis ( Dennis X Winnie ) The tether of love
by crowm442
Summary: True love . . . A force that speaks to the good and bad, even the darkest soul feels it, this is the story of how true love does not conquer death, but prevents it. . . Read as you live my friend. . . On. M Just in case of gore or sexual intercourse or other mature themes
1. Chapter 1

The day was an icy cold winter one, but that didn't stop Dennis from feeling the slight of the opening in the clouds.

"Agh!" Dennis said suddenly sitting up.

"Mmm, Zing?" Winnie said awakening by him.

"We fell asleep in the snow it seems." Dennis said smiling at his friend.

"Well you're cool, and i'm warm under here." Winnie said giggling cutely.

"You're hot, then you're cold?" Dennis guessed causing Winnie to get surprisingly warm.

The two friends made their way back into the hotel for a hot cup of cocoa.

"Vell if it isn't the two lovebirds!" Dracula said in a thick pair of ear muffs and two cups of cocoa.

"Well we're just friends Uncle Drac." Dennis said with slight over defense.

"Oh! Okay more then friends!" Drac said louder then needed showing that his earmuffs were packed to tight. "Well Winnie i'm glad you've! MMF-!" Drac was about add something when Winnie stuffed a chocolate heart in his mouth.

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY UNCLE DRAC! BYE!" Winnie almost yelled before yanking the hot cups of cocoa out of his hands and handing one to Dennis.

"LETS GO TO MY ROOM WHERE NO ONE THAT KNOWS ME CAN SPEAK TO YOU!" Winnie said once again in a loud voice.

"OKAY!" Dennis replied jokingly.

"Ah! Young love," Dracula said before turning to Frank. "Now Frank what did we discuss?"

"*Sigh* No more death cursed objects, but c'mon Drac! Dennis isn't in any danger, he's vamped up!" Frank said defensively.

"Half vamp, he's still mortal, and can die of a curse. . . Like this one!" He said grabbing a locket out of from Frank's pocket suddenly.

"Hey!" Frank said making a grab for it.

"You are to take these back to your car, to the nearest museum, or garbage can," Drac said turning to a bat and dropping the cursed necklace into a nearby trash can.

"Hmph, fine." Frank grumbled crossing his arms.

"Same goes for all of you!" Dracula said. "You know how a monster gets when on hold of a cursed item."

"Whatcha talking about maaaan?" Murray said stumbling in while wearing a ring.

"Alright THAT'S IT!" Drac said yanking off the ring. "What is this?! Aphrodite's ring?! TO THE GARBAGE!" He said throwing it away.

Meanwhile.

Dennis and Winnie were in her room sipping hot cocoa.

"So are you giving valentines to everyone?" Dennis said shivering slightly.

Winnie got closer.

"Chocolates, cards, poems, friends, family, and best friends." Winnie said pulling out a card and giving it to Dennis.

"Winnie," Dennis began before Winnie put a hand to his mouth.

"Tomorrow, Zing-zing." She said winking.

HE'S BACK! I have a V-day special fanfic i hope to finish by V-day lol it's a little early, but i need to plan ahead XD


	2. Chapter 2

It was now nearing late at night and Dennis and Winnie were finishing a dinner together.

"C'mon Winnie, I know you have a crush! Everyone does!" Dennis said smiling.

"Do you?" Winnie countered as they had their cake.

That put Dennis silent, and it was half an hour later that they were upstairs hugging and bidding each other good night.

"Happy valentines day Winnie." Dennis said looking deeply into Winnie's eyes.

"Happy Valentine's day, Dennis." Winnie said giving him a hug and a big lick that was almost seductive.

Dennis jokingly bowed and Winnie shut the door behind her before slowly falling against fighting for breath.

"Man I hope he feels the same way." She said fanning herself.

Dennis' knees went wobbly after she shut the door.

"*Gulp* Whoa." He said touching the lick smiling.

Dennis went back to his room leaning on the support rail slightly.

"Hey! Uncle Drac came by!" the shrunken head said in her sassy voice.

"Oh no." Dennis said guessing what it was.

"He says it's time you get up off your fat dhampyr behind and ask Winnie -MPH!" She was saying before Dennis, like his grandfather, magically shut her mouth before going in.

"Oh yeah, wait until . . . Oh!" Dennis said realizing it was 11. "Maybe i can just wait until midnight." He added turning on the TV to watch some Netflix.

Winnie meanwhile was in her room getting hungry again, so she decided to head to the dumpster for a snack, as was common for mid to late teen werewolves.

"Let's see what we have, oh cool! Who'd throw these out?" She said grabbing a shiny sapphire ring and a thick cut beryl necklace.

Winnie grabbed the jewelry and her late night snack before heading inside to clean up.

"Ah! Nothing like a nice shower." She said feeling the hot water clean her thick fur.

After Winnie got dried and puffed up, her hair rested and she got in her favorite pale green night gown.

"Wow, such a beautiful ring." She said admiring the cut of the blue gem. "Someone must have said no." Winnie said mistaking it for an engagement ring wearing it.

Winnie suddenly sighed thinking longingly of Dennis when she looked down and realized her gown was stained with a wet spot.

"Damn!" She said covering it.

Winnie was confused, she never got that excited this easily, even when thinking of Dennis it was only right after she kissed him when she would get a wet spot.

"BING-BONG!" Went the clock over her head.

"*Sigh* Guess it's time for bed, and tomorrow is *Pants* What's going on?" Winnie said trying to catch her breath.

Winnie began to breathe deeply, beginning to find arousal.

Back to Dennis.

"I can't wait another second." Dennis said opening his Valentine, and inside were 7 words.

"Dennis, I love you, do you love me?" They said in fancy handwriting.

Dennis did not waste one second and went at top speed to Winnie's room.

"Knock-knock!" Went her door.

"Oh no . . . Not now." Winnie said smelling Dennis and holding back a slight moan.

She went to the door and pulled it open to see her zing standing in front of her.

"Winnie! I feel the same!" Dennis said. "Winnie, I love you too! I. . . Winnie? Are you okay?" He said realizing she was panting heavily and gulping.

Winnie couldn't take it, he was her prey, and she wanted him, and he all but said it with those three words. Winnie grabbed him fiercely by the arm and pulled him in.

"Winnie!" Dennis said not realizing this was going to be either the best or possibly the worst day of his life.

Yes, the next scene will be a sex scene, however if you vote within the next 24 hours for it to be "Implied" I will do so, but if i do not get any votes against it, i am typing on! And no i won't make her pregnant like the last few lol BTW In case you don't get it, the Ring of Aphrodite is a reference to an aphrodisiac for monsters XD.


	3. Chapter 3

Due to voting, i have chosen an "Implied sex scene" Enjoy!

Dennis was being dragged by Winnie into her room before throwing him onto the bed.

"Winnie!" Dennis said before Winnie kissed him passionately. "Wi-Winnie, i've-"

Dennis was trying to speak, but Winnie had already locked the door and turned around to jump on him.

"Please Dennis!" Winnie said forcefully undressing Dennis.

"I've . . . I've never done this!" Dennis said honestly scared with Winnie's behavior, and fighting to keep his clothes on.

"Zing-zing! Please!" Winnie begged.

"Winnie. . . Don't you care?" Dennis said starting to shake.

Those three words snapped Winnie back to reality.

"What have I done." Winnie stated. "Dennis I-i."

"Please, I- I should go." Dennis said.

But just as Dennis was about to leave Winnie said it.

"I do love you. . . I am so sorry." She said before bursting into tears.

Dennis did not realize this, he looked at his best friend, his almost technically girlfriend, and this was what she wanted from him, but it wasn't what Winnie wanted, what she wanted was to truly love him.

"Why Winnie?" Dennis said.

Winnie gave him an honest look with true fear of herself.

"I don't know why i'm acting like this." Winnie said wiping an increasing sweat from her forehead, trying very hard to tune out her increasing libido.

"Are you. . . y'know?" Dennis began.

"No, just like wolves it's in warmer temperature." Winnie said guessing he was thinking of her being in heat.

"Winnie . . . I admit, even before now there would be a thought, a thought for you i would answer." Dennis said. "But never-"

"And neither would I, that's . . . That's why i don't understand, even now looking at you. . ." Winnie said looking at Dennis with increasing desire.

Dennis realized he was still shirtless and made a grab for his shirt.

"Winnie. . . I don't. . ." Dennis looked down and realized this shirt was one Winnie made him last V-day.

"BFFs never say no!" It said with a pic of her and him, but Dennis had a lot of shirts Winnie would make for him, be it simple gifts, requests due to her skill, or holidays like this one, it was a simple coincidence he chose to wear this shirt tonight.

"Winnie." Dennis said starring at the shirt.

"Dennis?" Winnie said letting another tear fall fearing his frown was in anger.

Dennis threw his shirt aside and grabbed Winnie kissing her fiercely.

"Winnie, do you love me?" He stated simply to which Winnie nodded fast gulping. "Then let me make you mine." He said kissing her again with more passion which caused Winnie to go almost to pieces.

Winnie went deeply into the hug Dennis gave.

"Does this mean?" Winnie began.

Dennis got up and undressed.

"Winnie . . . Will you lay with me?" Dennis asked.

Winnie also removed her clothes.

"Will you lay with me?" She responded.

They moved closer and shared a kiss.


End file.
